


Szampan i truskawki

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Champagne, F/M, Love, Sex, Strawberries, bed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Krótkie jak mgnienie oka. Tylko igraszki miłosne. Fabuły brak. W głównych rolach - Rowena i Sam. Przepraszam - Samuel. ;-)





	Szampan i truskawki

Staromodne (nie antyczne, choć na współczesne czasy, mocno designerskie) lampy rzucały bursztynowe światło na pościel w drobniutkie, prześliczne różyczki - chwilowo mocno skotłowaną. Na Marie Stuart Brut Cuvee de la Reine – szampan raczej z dolnej półki, ale o przyjemnym, gruszkowym posmaku i prawdziwie królewskiej nazwie, który chłodził się w doniczce z lodem (wytwornym coolerem Bunkier nie dysponował), stojącej obok łóżka w towarzystwie poległej na placu boju odzieży wierzchniej i spodniej. Na chyboczącą się na nocnym stoliku miskę z truskawkami - wielkimi, czerwonymi i nieco tekturowymi w smaku, bo uprawiano je w warunkach sterylnych i cieplarnianych. Oraz, rzecz jasna, na dwa ciała – postawnego, rosłego mężczyzny i drobnej, za to żywej jak pchełka kobiety, splecione w miłosny precel na wspomnianym łóżku, którego materac protestował nieznacznie, bo ciała owe co chwilę zmieniały konfigurację i ugniatały go coraz w to innych miejscach, do tego - bez uprzedzenia.

Lisie włosy, trójkątna twarzyczka, duże, piwne oczy okolone długimi i mocno wytuszowanymi rzęsami, fioletowo-zielone cienie na powiekach, czerwona szminka na ustach (jej ślady widać było także tu i ówdzie), smukła szyja, drobne piersi uwieńczone bladoróżowymi sutkami, wdzięczne wcięcie w talii, rudy puch łona – Sam nie mógł się nacieszyć jej urokiem. A słowo „urok" było w tym kontekście jak najbardziej na miejscu. W końcu miał do czynienia z wiedźmą.

Rowena także nie potrafiła dostatecznie nacieszyć się jego ciałem. Miała wielu kochanków – ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że zbyt wielu, ale niewielu z nich miało jego siłę, gibkość i rozmiary. Ogólne, nie tej jednej jedynej rzeczy, która natychmiast przyszłaby głodnemu na myśl, choć na nią także nie mogła narzekać. W łóżku nawet olbrzym dopasuje się do kruszyny, a Samuel tak naprawdę olbrzymem nie był.

Był za to wysoki, solidny jak skała, umięśniony jak lekkoatleta – sporo biegał (nie tylko za potworami), w barach szeroki, w talii wąski, miejscami nieco żylasty, ale ze smakiem, silny jak tur i gwałtowny jak wiosenna burza. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, przeciwnie – podniecało. Lubiła ujarzmiać siły natury. Więc, chociaż początkowo łagodny i delikatny, w krótkim czasie przechodził do ofensywy, a nawet ostatecznego natarcia, z przyjemnością poddawała się fali przypływu. Gardziła letnimi miłostkami. Kto wybrałby spokojny szum deszczu, gdy z oddali nadciągała ulewa z piorunami? Chciała więcej i bardziej. Przecież się nie rozsypie w proch i pył. Prawdopodobnie. Na myśl o tym, że – biorąc pod uwagę jej wiek, właściwie powinna, roześmiała się gardłowo i przejechała ostrymi paznokciami po nagich, męskich pośladkach, ciesząc się, że zadziałały jak ostroga wbita w bok narowistego konia. Mocniej, głębiej, intensywniej. Teraz.

Samuel był też niezmordowany i regenerował siły szybciej, niż możnaby się spodziewać. Kieliszek Marie Stuart Brut Cuvee de la Reine, smak hiszpańskich truskawek na języku, lekka pieszczota i nagle znowu ogarniał ich płomień namiętności.

Całowali się do utraty tchu. Zostawiała mokre pocałunki wzdłuż linii szczęki i szyi, czując, lekko kłujący zarost, przygryzała i ssała zachęcająco zaczerwienione sutki – niech no któryś mężczyzna powie, że tego nie lubi, wplatała palce w splatany gąszcz rudobrązowych włosów na piersi, by drugą ręką błądzić po brzoskwiniowo-aksamitnej skórze ramion, pleców i brzucha, nie omijając i szorstkich blizn – a trochę mu się ich nazbierało, wylizywała sobie drogę w dół, ciesząc się każdym jego drgnięciem i westchnieniem, pieściła dłońmi i ustami jego męskość, zachwycona wielkością, ciężarem i leciutko słonym posmakiem – z truskawkami i szampanem smakował wyśmienicie.

Nie mogła powiedzieć – odwdzięczał się jak potrafił, dotykiem niosącym więcej przyjemności niż ciepły, letni deszcz pieszczącą nagą skórę na sabatach. Usta, język, zęby, palce – był wszędzie tam, gdzie powinien (i tam, gdzie nie wypadało). Z chwili na chwilę pragnęła go coraz bardziej. Pozwalała się brać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby i sama brała w posiadanie. Raz on był na górze, raz ona. Częściej on, bo uwielbiała jego ciężar na sobie, nagie ciało, mięśnie przesuwające się pod skórą. Uwielbiała także spoglądać wprost na niego, gdy się kochali – gdy wilgotne, brązowe i kudłate jak u kuca szetlandzkiego włosy kleiły mu się do szerokiego czoła, dziewczęco migdałowe w wykroju zielono-brązowe oczy zachodziły leciutką mgiełką, kości policzkowe wyostrzało pragnienie, po skrzydełku nosa spływała drobna kropla potu, a wrażliwe usta rozchylały się w westchnieniu. Widok miły oczom każdej spragnionej kobiety. Czy wiedźmy.

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie, Samuelu? – spytała z tym swoim niepowtarzalnym, szkockim akcentem, gdy leżeli rozciągnięci na łóżku, ona oparta o jego nagi brzuch i popijająca szampana z wysokiego kieliszka (bąbelki już nieco uleciały, ale nadal smakował jak należy, gruszkowo), podczas gdy on bawił się jej płomiennie rudymi włosami.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – wymruczał, podając jej miskę z truskawkami z nocnego stolika – przy zasięgu jego ramion nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu.

\- Tak myślałam – uśmiechnęła się, przygryzając wargi w tłumionym uśmiechu i do końca zlizując czerwoną szminkę.

Cóż, mógł być ostrożniejszy, pijąc i jedząc w towarzystwie czarownicy.

Odtąd, chcąc czy nie chcąc, będzie jej bardziej uległy. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, jakby to mogła wykorzystać, ale jej myśli plątały się, przyjemnie zmęczone igraszkami i leniwie rozważające powrót do miłosnych zapasów. Za chwileczkę... Poza tym i tak nie zamierzała niczego złego... już nie. Miała to za złe własnemu marnotrawnemu synowi, ale ci cholerni Winchesterowie naprawdę zmiękczali każdego, kto się z nimi zetknął. I przeżył.


End file.
